Eu quero só você
by Maadneta
Summary: Mesmo algumas pessoas falando que não ia dá certo Lily e James tentaram .


_Eu Quero Só Você_

Ôôô (7x)

Ôôô (7x)

O que todos querem

É só separar nós dois,

_ Lily você não entende o Potter não é a pessoa certa pra você -disse Amanda aos

berros

_ Não importa se você acha se o James é ou não é a pessoa certa pra mim Amanda .

Importa é o que eu acho e eu acho o James certo pra mim-disse Lily

Você é o que quero

E vou continuar te amando,

E não tô nem aí

Para o que os outros vão dizer,

O que a gente sente

Ninguém tem nada a ver.

_ Lily eu te amo –disse Jame

_ Eu também te amo James , não importa o que os outros digam , eu sempre vou te

amar – disse Lily olhando nos olhos de James e logo em seguida o beijando.

Todos ficam falando

Que eu não sirvo pra você,

Dizem que eu não presto

Só me meto em confusão,

Querem nos separar

E acabar com nosso amor

Tirar você de mim.

_ Lily ele não presta , é o maior galinha de Hogwarts , junto com aquele amigo dele o

Black, fora as inumeras detenções que ele tem no curriculo escolar ele não serve pra

você , Lily me escuta eu só quero o seu bem – disse Amanda

_ Amanda você realmente não parece ser minha amiga , eu já falei que eu não ligo se

ele tem inumeras detenções , se ele era galinha , eu amo ele e ele me ama e você não vai

me fazer mudar de idéia – disse Lily irrtada

O nosso amor

Todos querem por um fim,

Querem nos afastar

Tirar você de mim.

O nosso amor

Todos querem por um fim,

Querem nos afastar

Tirar você de mim.

_ Me promete que nunca vai ligar para o que a Amanda diz , eu não sou mais assim

você sabe disso – disse James

_ Eu sei James e eu realmente não ligo para o que a Amanda fala , ninguem vai me

afastar de você nem tirar você de mim . Você não vai se livar de mim , assim tão facil –

disse Lily sorridente

_ Que bom pra mim – respondeu James a abraçãndo.

Eu amo você,

E não me importa o que vão dizer,

Eu quero só você, eu quero só você, eu quero só você.

E não me importa o que vão dizer,

Eu quero só você, eu quero só você, eu quero só...

_ Eu te amo Lily eu quero envelhecer ao su lado , eu quero só você pra sempre – disse James olhando nos olhos de Lily

_ Cuidado ou eu vou achar que isso é um pedido de casamento – Disse Lily sorridente

_ Mas é um pedido de casamento – disse James se ajoelhando – Lily Evans você aceita se casar comigo e virar Lliy Potter – completou James

_ É tudo que eu mais quero – respondeu Lily com lagrimas nos olhos .

Pode ter certeza sem você eu não sou nada

Você sempre será a minha eterna namorada,

E niguém faz idéia, do quanto eu te quero,

O quanto amo você.

Eu sou o retrato de um homem apaixonado

Pode ter certeza estarei sempre do seu lado,

Você é a minha vida, do início ao fim,

É tudo pra mim.

_ Lily o que aconteceu – perguntou James desesperado ao vê-la chorando

_ Meus pais de James eles morreram em um acidente de carro – disse Lily chorando

desesperada

_ Sinto muito Lily – disse James triste ao vê-la sofrer daquele jeito

_ Eu sei e eu também sinto – disse Lily um pouco mais calma agora que ele tava com

ela

_Lily conte comigo pra qualquer coisa , pois eu sempre vou estar ao seu lado , você é minha vida , você é tudo pra mim , sem você eu não sou nada – disse James carinhosamente beijando o topo da cabeça dela.

O nosso amor

Todos querem por um fim,

Querem nos afastar

Tirar você de mim .

O nosso amor

Todos querem por um fim,

Querem nos afastar

Tirar você de mim .

_ Você sabe o que eu acho do Potter se dependesse de mim vocês não estariam juntos ,

mas você o ama então eu não vou da mais palpite , mas isso não significa que eu gosto

dele tá, mas sim que eu vou suporta-lo por sua causa – disse Amanda

_ Finalmente você agiu como uma melhor amiga e parou de tentar me jogar contra

James – disse Lily

_ Você ja é grande e vacinada , sabe o que faz da vida , mas eu ainda não gosto dele –

retorqiu Amanda.

Eu amo você,

E não me importa o que vão dizer,

Eu quero só você, eu quero só você, eu quero só você.

E não me importa o que vão dizer,

Eu quero só você, eu quero só você, eu quero só...

_ Mãe , pai essa é Lily minha noiva a pessoa com a qual eu quero passar todos os dias

da minha vida – disse James orgulhoso

_ Finalmente conhecemos a tão bem falada Lily – disse a senhora Potter sorridente

_ Que bom conhece-la – disse o senhor Potter

_ O mesmo digo eu , James fala muito de vocês – disse Lily um pouco sem graça

_ Não mais do que de você tenho certeza – disse a senhora Potter

_ É claro que eu falo mais da Lily afinal é ela que eu quero pra sempre – disse James ,

beijando Lily e a deixando como um pimentão de tão vermelha .

E todo meu amor te dei

Pra você eu me entreguei,

Só com você, o meu mundo é azul.

E ninguém vai nos separar

Tenha certeza eu sempre vou te amar,

Só com você, meu o mundo é azul.

_ Eu te amo Lily – disse james a beijando carinhosamente

_ Eu também te amo James – disse Lily – me faça sua - completou ela o beijando

novamente.

Eu amo você

E não me importa o que vão dizer,

Eu quero só você, eu quero só você, eu quero só você.

E não me importa o que vão dizer,

Eu quero só você, eu quero só você, eu quero só...

Eu amo você,

E não me importa o que vão dizer,

Eu quero só você, eu quero só você, eu quero só você.

E não me importa o que vão dizer,

Eu quero só você, eu quero só você, eu quero só...

_ Lily Evans apesar de todos os obstaculos que a vida colocou no nosso caminho , das

pessoa dizerem que nós dois não iamos da certo , tudo no final deu certo e é por isso

que eu estou aqui hoje pra te dizer que aceite essa aliança em sinal do meu amor e de

minha fidelidade e que na riquesa e na pobresa , na saúde e na doença e até que a morte

nos separe eu sempre vou estar ao seu lado , te protegendo e te amando – disse James

olhando nos olhos de Lily.

_ James Potter você sempre esteve do meu lado me protegendo e me amando , nos

momentos bons e nos ruins e é por isso que eu quero te dizer que essa aliança que hoje

eu te entrego é um sinal de meu amor e de minha fidelidade e que na riquesa e na

pobresa , na saúde e na doença e até que a morte nos separe você sempre poderá contar

comigo , por que eu te amo – disse Lily olhando pra James com lagrimas nos olhos

_ Eu vos declaro marido , mulher pode beijar a noiva – disse o feiticeiro que celebrava

o casamento.

Ôôô (7x)

Ôôô (7x)

(Pode ter certeza sem você eu não sou nada

Você será pra sempre a minha eterna namorada,

E ninguém faz idéia, do quanto eu te quero,

O quanto amo você.

Eu sou o retrato de um homem apaixonado

Pode ter certeza estarei sempre do seu lado,

Você é a minha vida, é tudo pra mim

Eu quero só você, só você)

_ James se você não pará de andar vai fazer um buraco no chão – disse Sirus

_James Potter – disse o Medibruxo

_Eu – disse James

_Me acompanhe sua esposa quer te vê – disse o Medibruxo

James entrou no quarto apreencivo , mas quando viu Lily com Harry nos braços toda

a preocupação e o medo se foi e ele teve mais certeza do que nunca que ele só queria

Lily que ela era perfeita pra ele . E ele resumiu isso em três palavras e a disse.

_ Eu te amo .


End file.
